To support its ongoing monitoring program of therapeutic and diagnostic allergen preparations, LIB has initiated a multifaceted study of the factors that enhance or diminish the immune responses to allergens. These include: 1. LPS effect on allergen responses. LPS is a common contaminant in latex gloves and in the environment. Dr. Slater and Ms. Paupore have demonstrated that LPS increases murine IgG and IgE responses to recombinant Hev b 5. This year, Dr. Slater and Ms. Solanki showed that this effect can be observed with ovalbumin as well, and that the effect is enhanced by lower airway delivery of the allergen and LPS. 2. Hev b 5 epitope study. Hev b 5 is an important allergen in Hevea latex products. The identification of relevant epitopes can be used as a toll for the immunomodulation of responses to latex allergens. Dr. Slater and Ms. Paupore have identified putative B-cell and T-cell epitopes of Hev b 5 in BALB/c mice, and have developed mutants at some of these sites 3. Cross-reactive allergens in foods and latex. Cross-reactivity among allergens can provide important insights into the relationships of structure to immunogenicity. Dr. Hsieh characterized and sequenced a major allergen in avocado, Prs a 1, which has chitinase activity an cross-reacts with the latex allergen Hev b 6. Dr. Poley has initiated studies to identify the effect of pre-sensitization with cross-reactive fruits on latex immunity. 4. Allergen vaccines are the most commonly utilized reagents for immunotherapy, and the standardization of allergens is an important step in ensuring the safety and efficacy of allergens for immunotherapy. Dr. Slater and Ms. Patterson have initiated work on the standardization of cockroach allergens in the US.